Talk:Most Wanted Expansion Pack/@comment-181.197.157.233-20170814184725/@comment-27029853-20170814203215
Depends on what angle you're playing from, how competitive or casual do you like to play, do you like big or small ships generally, swarms or specialists? With the Most Wanted Expansion pack, you'd be getting 2 Zed-95s, a Y-Wing, and the cards to field any Firesprays you may have bought. The Z-95s are generally used as small filler, but with the Illicit slot and missiles they have a fair bit of nifty tricks they can accomplish. N'dru Suhlak's ability allows for some interesting and fun flying. The Y-Wings are generally used to carry TLT cheaply, but once again Kavil can give some interesting and fun games with his ability and some non-TLT turret fun. The Scum Firesprays are generally considered to be much better than their Imperial counterparts due to what's generally considered to be better abilities and the illicit slot gives them neat options. The Starviper is an elite starfighter in the vein of a TIE Defender, but plays kinda more like a TIE Interceptor deluxe. It was a bit heavy costed however and even the better pilot(s) Guri (and to a lesser extent Xizor) weren't played too much. However, there is an expansion coming called Guns for Hire that will correct that prohibitive pricing and also a couple pilots that will prove to be interesting at the very least. The M3-A Interceptor has several options, you can either run them as small little glass cannons with the "Heavy Scyk" Interceptor title (but make sure you take a look at the FAQ on that one) or as swarmy filler with the "Light Scyk" Interceptor. I find that they have a very fun and unique playstyle, but unless you proxy cards (by printing them out from online) and play in an environment that allows that, you'll have to get a C-ROC for access to several of those options. IG-88s are fun heavy hitters but tanky ships that really play uniquely with their large bases. Their pilots copy pilot abilities with each other, so you have them with multiple pilot abilites. Some of that uniqueness is a little lost though unless you get two or can use the IG-88D (Crew) that comes with the Shadowcaster (again, less to worry about if you proxy cards). The Kihraxz was kinda a knockoff X-Wing, but once again with the new Guns for Hire expansion there'll be plenty of options for creating diverse and unique ships. The Hound's Tooth I'd say has limited options at the moment. You may be interested in using it for carrying Jabba, but otherwise I'd say it's options are limited. The Jumpmaster is an absolute beast of a ship with a very flexible dial and upgrade bar, it's won the X-Wing World Championships two years in a row. There is a lot of speculation and supposed leaks of a drastic nerf happening to it soon though, so beware. The G-1A Starfighter is a fun little B-Wing like ship with some neat options, Zuckuss as a pilot is rather fun. The Shadowcaster is a very fast moving interesting ship since it can shoot anywhere, but with its mobile firing arc means that it has its regular forward facing firing arc and then has to choose in which quadant it would like to have its mobile arc in (which takes an action to change). The Protectorate Starfighter is largely like a TIE Interceptor with an extra hull and no evade action. Fenn Rau is a fantastic pilot with Soontir-esque power and Old Teroch can prove to be rather annoying. The Quadjumper is a funky ship that run havoc on small base ships and incredibly fun, but I would recommend it when you have some meatier options for scum ships. Lastly, the Havoc just came out and it's all the range. It can equip turrets and missiles and torpedoes and bombs and Captain Nym is incredibly funky.